


Especially Because of Me

by PhandomPhreak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Phil, Light Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Dan gets worked up and looses control, leading to him saying some things that he doesn't mean and upsetting Phil. (3rd Person P.O.V.)





	Especially Because of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post from I have no clue how long ago by danteasers:  
> "so we all know that phil has seen dan cry and at his worst moment, but i mean can you just imagine dan getting angry at phil, and phil doesn't know what to say or do so he just kind of stays /silent/ and then dan will say something really mean and awful and phil will start crying and dan instantly regrets it because he fucked up and he doesnt want to see phil crying so he apologizes immediately even though he's stubborn and hotheaded he still doesnt want to see phil cry, especially because of him."  
> This may or may not have been done but I did it anyway...

     Dan growled under his breath as he scrolled through the disappointed tweets their fans had sent them. “Phil!” he called out to his forgetful boyfriend. “Yeah, what’s up Bear?” he said as he happily bounced into the office, plopping down on the sofa-bed. “You said you’d upload the new gaming video _yesterday_. Did you at least finish editing it?” Phil blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Umm… I meant to start it but I got distracted and-” “You didn’t even _start_?! Phil! The fans were expecting it fully done and uploaded a whole day ago! What were you so distracted with?!” Dan was very frustrated that Phil hadn’t kept up with his half of the bargain- that they’d take turns editing and posting every-other gaming video. It wasn’t even that difficult, certainly not as difficult as one of their main-channel videos. “Well… I was busy, erm…” Phil tried to think of an excuse. He straight up forgot about the gaming video- he wasn’t busy with anything else at the moment. Dan scoffed, “I knew it. You weren’t doing anything else, were you? I can’t believe this…” he stood and began walking around the small room, shaking his head. “…I trusted you to get that done! Now the fans are mad at _me_ because _I_ was the one who promised the video to them! Did you even think about that?! Probably not because you’re too busy in your own little world,” the brunette snarled. Phil felt awful for letting his partner down. “L-look I’m sorry, I really am. I’ll take the blame because it _was_ all my fault this time. I can even do the next couple videos to make it up to you if you-” “No,” Dan cut him off harshly. “I don’t think I could trust you to do all of that now.” Phil went silent, not sure of what else he could say or do. He just kept his mouth shut and his hands in his lap as Dan rambled angrily. “It was a simple task that we’ve been doing for the past few _years_ now, and you still fucked it up! You’re so oblivious and childish sometimes…” Phil tried not to let the words get to him, but it was getting increasingly harder. “And now you don’t even bother to defend yourself, how pathetic. Why did I let myself rely on you? People always think that _you’re_ the _responsible_ one because of the way _I_ joke about being a _mess_ , but they aren’t always right. Right now, _you’re_ the _irresponsible_ , _useless_ , _stupid_ little _asshole_!” Dan’s face was red and his hands were shaking. He hadn’t gotten that worked up over anything in awhile, and it felt good to get that off his chest. But his last words sent Phil over the edge, and he couldn’t prevent breaking down any longer. Dan was still fuming, but he spun around the instant he heard his boyfriend begin to cry. The black-haired boy was slumping in defeat as tears fell from his beautiful eyes that were shut tightly. Dan instantly regretted losing control of himself and letting himself say the things that he said. He really fucked up this time, and he knew it. “Phil, Babe, I’m sorry…” he carefully sat beside him, his anger melting away the minute Phil let out another sob. He was guilty beyond belief, and despite being hotheaded and stubborn, he gave in the moment he realized he’d hurt the love of his life. “Please forgive me, I really didn’t mean anything I said about you. I just got caught up in the moment and I was just frustrated and- oh _god_ I’m sorry, Phil. I love you, please can we just forget about this? I _hate_ seeing you cry- _especially_ because of _me_!” Phil looked up at his boyfriend and could see that he genuinely felt bad. The older just nodded and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, still sniffling. “We can leave the video for now and say that it took longer to edit than we thought. For now we can relax. What else can I do to make it up to you?” Dan said as he nuzzled Phil’s sleek, dark hair. “Let me eat your cereal while we watch _Yuri! On Ice_ together and cuddle me?” Phil gave a small smile to the younger boy, his eyes still red. “Of course,” Dan wiped Phil’s tears away and kissed him lovingly on his forehead. So that’s what they did, forgetting all about that little incident.~

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to write something that was slightly less over-the-top! But I realized after writing it that it was very similar to another one I wrote... Oops... Oh well, I think it's ok- hopefully you do, too! <3


End file.
